The oxazolidinone antibacterial agents are a novel synthetic class of antimicrobials with potent activity against a number of human and veterinary pathogens, including gram-positive aerobic bacteria such as multiply-resistant staphylococci and streptococci, gram-negative aerobic bacteria such as H. influenzae and M. catarrahlis, as well as anaerobic organisms such as bacteroides and clostridia species, acid-fast organisms such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis and Mycobacterium avium. It is also known that as a chemical compound class, oxazolidinones inhibit monoamine oxidase (MAO), the enzyme responsible for preventing acute blood pressure elevation by the endogenous and dietary amine, tyramine. Accordingly, there is a demand to discover oxazolidinone antibiotics which possess minimum MAO inhibitory activity to eliminate the related side effects from potential drug--drug interactions. There is also currently an interest in developing a high throughput screening assay to determine the MAO inhibitory activity of oxazolidinone antibiotics.